082414postscratch
Erisio: Erisio looks around. He got all the info and stored it in his memory, but now what? Tethys: "| So.... do we go adventure now, or look for our parents, or what? |" Vyllen: "Welp." Erisio: Melnia decides to speak up. "U-Um, shouldn't we st-start playing the game?" Rubi: "Well I think we should split into teams and start exploring. primary exploring secondary scouting for adults and the like..." Kolena: Kolena, in a soft voice: "Or we could go hide in our rooms." Vyllen: "Why not both" Tethys: Tethys turns to Kolena. "| Don't worry, you're coming with me, I'll fight all of the monsters. |" calamitousClotho (GM): Kolena said you're hiding in your rooms. Session over, talk to you later Kolena: Merrow speaks up: "I agree with Rubi. We should not go off alone, but nor can we just go off 20 people at once." calamitousClotho (GM): LOLJK Vyllen: welp Enzo: "How should we divide the teams? Humans and Trolls?" Acenia: "I believe we should ask the Condesce?" Acenia looks questioningly at Merrow. Vyllen: "That's speciest. And we have halflings." Erisio: "No no, that'd leave a major gap in ability" calamitousClotho (GM): Divide by your usual availabilities OOC pls Vyllen: TIme to When 2 meet Tethys: "| We should divide the teams by everyone's usefulness. Even them out in good ways. |" Enzo: "Well yeah, but all us Halfies like one half better." Rubi: "Hmm... i think spliting abilities up would be best..." Jack H..: "She's right, we go by roles to fill." Enzo: "What determines Role? the title or the 'element' for lack of a better term?" calamitousClotho (GM): AHEM *** GM ANNOUNCEMENT I am going to post a When2Meet page PLEASE FOLLOW THESE RULES: Acenia: we already did one for you calamitousClotho (GM): :||||||||||||||||||||| Did you do it raight? Erisio: yeah we don't know if we did it the way libby wanted Lily: we all adjusted for central timezone Rubi: "More along the lines of like... i'm good with making things... Mari is also good at making things. so we should split up and cover those bases" Vyllen: "I Jack H..: "For example, who in here can defend himself? Who can say that getting into a figth wouldn't be dangerous for you?" Vyllen: "I'm good at computer. And can defend myself just fine." "So about team names..." Rubi: "Lets get team names once we split up" "might be easier to think of it with the group you know?" Tethys: "| How about three teams? Team Alpha, Team Beta, Team Gamma. Done. |" Lily: "Pshhhh. That's so BORING." calamitousClotho (GM): As the group of you are arguing, CondyKellysprite wanders into the room. Erisio: E: "Uh" Vyllen: "Who the fuck is that?" Erisio: "Hi" calamitousClotho (GM): Laynne turns on her heel and winces. "WHICH ONE OF YOU PROTOTYPED THAT?" Vyllen: "W-What does it do?" Acenia: "That was what you chose for Merrow, was it not?" CondyKelly: "Hello Maenam. It's so lovely to see you've lost all that weight. Though it appears to have not changed your sour disposition. Did you pick that up from the highblood in the Hallway?" Erisio: Melnia shrinks into the crowd, Erisio awkwardly looks at CKSprite then at Laynne, back and forth Vyllen: "Rude." Jack H..: "Why? She looks thin to me." Kolena: Merrow: "Mother? That is what you provided me to prototype." calamitousClotho (GM): Laynne rubs her temple. "I gave him my crown, expecting him to prototype me. This is not what I intended." Acenia: "Your video said something dead." Kolena: Merrow: "We prototyped the crown. Was it the same one that your mother wore? Perhaps she wore it longer so it was seen to represent her more." CondyKelly: "Oh Maenam, you never do think these things through." Erisio: "Yeah, it's why I used a daisy" Lily: "This is beautiful," Lily whispers gleefully. Enzo: "Incidentally, how important was the 'something dead' specificity?" CondyKelly: "Now, what will you be doing about that Aggaro in the hallway. He's most insistent. Something about his kismesis?" Miloko: "w-wait, t-that's my g-grandmother t-then?" Rubi: Rubi giggles "Aint she the sweetest" Vyllen: "He had a Kismesis?" Balish Aggaro storms into the room, battered and bruised, but still alive. Erisio: Melnia: "Oh dear" Vyllen: "I NEED AN ADULT!" Kolena: "Shit." Miloko: "oh g-great, now t-there's two of t-them?" Acenia: Acenia narrows her eyes. Lily: Lily draws her wok immediately, glaring at Balish and moving imperceptibly closer to Kolena. Rubi: Rubi starts grinding her teeth Balish Aggaro scans the room, and points to Acenia. "You, with me. Now." Jack H..: "Oh this is nice." He said hovering his gun. Erisio: Erisio stands in front of her Lily: *Mahtah Kolena: Merrow looks over at Acenia nervously. Enzo: Looks for the nearest low hanging fan or ceiling ornament Erisio: immediately Lily: i'm good at this Tethys: Tethys gets in front of Kolena, and takes out her hooks. Lily: ((mahtH'S NOT EVN HERE ANYWAYS) Vyllen: Vyllen does that wild-west gun sling thing, it looks cool as usual. Jack H..: Hovering the gun. That's it Erisio: "Acey, what's goin on?" Lily: "No," Lily says simply. Vyllen: "I don't even know what we're fucking doing. But sounds like a fight." Kolena: "Remember what Libby said, people. Don't be reckless here." Lily: "No, I don't think so, MISTER Aggaro. After what you did to Mahtah? I'm not letting ANYONE be alone with you." Kolena: Merrow consults with Acenia more privately. "Are you okay with this? To hell with Libby if you're not." Balish: Balish steeples his fingers. "I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about, Mavico." Rubi: "Ummm... what happened to mahtah?" Acenia: Acenia squeezes Merrow's hand and nods. Jack H..: "Same as the cat." Acenia: She follows Balish. Rubi: "...we have a cat?" Jack H..: "No i mean, it got her tounge.." Balish Aggaro puts an arm possessively around Acenia and heads for the exit. Lily: "Well. GREAT. SURE, LET'S GO OFF WITH THE MONSTER WHO CUTS OUT FUCKING TONGUES." Rubi: "... thats terrible..." Erisio: "Hey wait!" Vyllen: "Huh?" F/T Thiago pinches the bridge of his nose. Kolena: "Mavico. Acenia has options for how to deal with him if he gets out of hand." Erisio: Erisio runs up and tries to give acenia a small flower Tethys: Tethys facepalms. Rubi: "Uhh... good luck acenia... dont be afraid to scream if things get weird." Erisio: "(I'll use this to keep an ear out on things)" Vyllen: "This is a clusterfuck." Lily: "Like WHAT, exactly? No offense, but he's a trained military officer and she is a small mutant girl in a witch's hat." Kolena: Merrow, with a flat face: "She's stopped him before." Jack H..: "I'm sorry have you ever SEEN those chineese cartoons? Magical girls are dangerous" Rubi: "She can cook pumpkin seeds without touching them" Enzo: Rolls his eyes Acenia: Acenia happily takes the flower. "Thank you Eri!" Tethys: Tethys crosses her arms. "| Japanese, dumbass. |" Kolena: "I have faith in her ability to protect herself if he endangers her again in a way she doesn't want to be endangered." Balish: Acenia, are you going willingly with Balish? Acenia: Yes Vyllen: Vyllen shrugs, "What a bunch of nerds." Balish: Okay then. Acenia and Balish exit stage left. Rubi: "and come on theyre animes not cartoons" Lily: Lily raises an eyebrow, but quiets down. Her wok remains drawn, however. Balish: Pester me Acenia. Fate: Fate calls out. "where are you guys going wtf" Jack H..: "YEHA, because it matters by this point. Like they were any different to begin with." Erisio: Erisio is trying to use the flower to listen in on what's going on, in case something bad happens Kolena: "Or if he puts us in danger of upsetting Libby again." He makes eye contact with Acenia before she leaves, to make sure she heard this part. Tethys: "| Racist. |" Fate: Fate: "also who is this guy" Miloko: Miloko breathes a sigh of relief that balish left Rubi: "Its totally different. its like saying american football and the rest of the worlds football" Jack H..: "It's not a thing anymore, earth is gone, there is no race to be racist against." Acenia: rolling 1d100 ( 20 ) = 20 Rubi: "Actually i calculated it out. even if 100 meteors struck earth at once... its still floating at least..." "Cant say much for the surface though" Jack H..: "See? Now Russians, THOSE guys probably survived." Balish: Erisio You listen in on the flower and at first it's just some heavy black flirting Then things get really really Balish: really black Erisio: Erisio is against the wall, listening intently, then turns extremely red Lily: "What is it?" Balish: After the most perverse round of blacksex you've heard of in some time, (and those plants listened in on your PARENTS) Erisio: "N-N-N-N-Nothing" Vyllen: "What's up bro?" Balish: The plant informs you that Balish is placing an unconscious Acenia in a pine box. Rubi: "darn commies. I'm surprised we didnt have any russians here actually" Erisio: "Woah woah wait what?!" Lily: "What is it? You obviously heard something." "WHAT IS IT?" Vyllen: "What is it?!?" Erisio: "He's putting Acenia in a box" Jack H..: They would have made for awesome team mates, Like six sorcers per russian." Balish: The plant can't see anymore, as it's in the box with Acenia. Erisio: He runs out into the hall Vyllen: "Kinky." Balish: Let's start the countdown clock, shall we? Lily: "THAT'S IT," Lily roars, and charges out the door after Balish. Kolena: "Fuck this." Fate: Fate: "im not following this shit like at all" Kolena: Merrow runs out to look for them. Fate: "what are we doing" Tethys: Tethys follows Merrow. Balish: You have until 1am Central to get Acenia from the box Rubi: "I don't like where this is going" Kolena: "Fuck Libby entirely." Tethys: "| Stay here, Kolena. |" Miloko: Miloko goes with the crowd Tethys: "| Or come. Whatever. |" Balish: Or she suffocates Vyllen: "Hell if I know!" Vyllen follows this band of dipshits Jack H..: "Wait is this an orgy?.." He followed not entirely against it. Rubi: "wait up lily!" Balish: So, how are you going to find her? Erisio: Erisio is going to follow the voice of the flower, if it's still talking Tethys: Split up. Kolena: INVESTIGATE. Vyllen: Are there security cameras in the hall? :3 IF they're still IN the hall that is calamitousClotho (GM): GCA, it's a psychic power the voice doesn't come from anywhere specific Lily: Lily will attempt to use Mind to 'ping' the surrounding area for Balish. Fate: someone should state to the person with +4 investigate to go find her Tethys: "| Everyone split up and look for Acenia. |" Kolena: First, Merrow pulls out his Nokia and tries to text Acenia, on the off chance she's regained consciousness. Rubi: whos got +4 investigate Fate: (Fate Kolena: "@GT: Acenia. ARe you thre?" calamitousClotho (GM): lily roll mind then Lily: rolling 4df+1 ( 0 0 - + )+1 = 1 Jack H..: "You, Niadis. Where the hell did you get that?" Erisio: Can I roll mind to boost her? calamitousClotho (GM): Lily, you can tell she's alive. That's it. and you don't know your mind powers that well yet you can make a seperate chekc. check* Kolena: Kolena has come along, looking out of place, but feeling bad about staying behind. Rubi: "Hey fate, you tracked animals and stuff all the time back home right?" Fate: "yea" Vyllen: Wait but are there cameras? And if so can I commune with them? Fate: Fate* calamitousClotho (GM): You can Vyllen! Kolena: LL--Does Kolena's power as a "lucky charm" for her teammates work, such that she can roll Light to help allies even without being aware of what she's doing? calamitousClotho (GM): you can try, Kolena. It doesn't always work Vyllen, you'll need to roll Rapport to talk to the machines Vyllen: D: Lily: "Well, she's still alive. That's something. I can't...I don't know WHERE she is, but she's alive." Kolena: Rolling light to Create Advantage: LUCKY CHARM Rubi: "Wanna become Sherlok and use vyllen to be your watson?" Fate: sounds good Kolena: rolling 4dF+1 ( + + - - )+1 = 1 Fate: Fate: "sounds good" Tethys: "| Maybe you can, like, triangulate... the... position of her computer or phone? |" calamitousClotho (GM): not high enough kolena Jack H..: "She has one of those old models?" Vyllen: hang on, checking my rapport Kolena: All right. Lily: Lily will look around the hallway for any clues as to where Balish might have gone. Erisio: I'd like to use rapport to create an advantage on Vyllen (For Melnia) Vyllen: invoking Smooth Talker for a +4 for a TOTAL of +4 calamitousClotho (GM): how, GCA? He's talking to computers. Vyllen: rolling 4df+4 ( - + 0 + )+4 = 5 calamitousClotho (GM): do you also talk to computers? Erisio: Sometimes, they don't talk back though Vyllen: "Yo! You there, camera. Have you seen a clown douche anywhere?" Rubi: "Thanks love it would probably help" Jack H..: Can't i ask my AI to give me the fucking recordings? Vyllen: "Don't even try any of that coy bullshit either, this is serious. Lives are at risk." Lily: too OP JGA Jack H..: I mean she HAS access to them, otherwise she wouldn;t have gotten that vide of the blendingmom Tethys: too rational calamitousClotho (GM): Vyllen, they inform you that he took Acenia to his office, where they (insert long list of perverse sex acts not unlike the Aristocrats Joke) before he placed her in a box and took her out the hole in Darmok's wall into "that Loud Place". They can't see beyond that. Kolena: LL. calamitousClotho (GM): AA? Vyllen: "Alright dudes! First they had sex. In his office, then went to some player's room, into some "loud place." So do I know where to go? Rubi: "bleh! I really wish i could kill that asshole" Tethys: "| Which players? |" Jack H..: "Who has the loudest place?" Fate: Fate: "aight take me there nerd" She steps up to Vyllen. Kolena: I would like to spend one of Merrow's FATE POINTS to invoke Merrow's "EVERYTHING HAS BEEN PERFECTLY ARRANGED" aspect to say that he had earlier placed a tracking device on Acenia? Would that be allowable? calamitousClotho (GM): You may Rubi: Rubi follows sherlock and watson calamitousClotho (GM): As such, you know that she went through some type of extradimensional portal and is currently on Darmok's land. Vyllen: "Come along then losers!" Erisio: Erisio and Melnia follow the people who know what they're doing Kolena: "She's on Darmok's land, people. Let's go." Rubi: "pthhh. vyllen im a winner and you know it" Lily: Lily rushes after the group. Jack H..: "Said the orphan" Miloko: "D-Darmok's?" Tethys: She follows Merrow, grabbing Kolena's hand. "| Come along, Kolena. |" Rubi: "Apparently so sis. lets go!" Kolena: MERROW: "Yes. Have you heard from him yet? I haven't heard from him since we entered." Miloko: "no?" Jack H..: "Didn't bro turn off your view Miloko?" Kolena: "Actually....a thought occurs." Lily: "He's probably just lurking in a fridge somewhere come ON we need to find ACENIA." Rubi: "Guys lets just hurry i don't want acenia to get hurt Kolena: "Miloko, check Darmok's room through your Server connection. Can you confirm whether anyone has been through it? "I do not understand the exact way that the frog bricks work, but it is possible there are other entrances to Darmok's land than simply through walking. Perhaps a group should remain behind and search for other entrances, in case they have entered elsewhere." Miloko: "he t-turned off the c-camera r-right a-after he e-entered?" Kolena: "Oh." calamitousClotho (GM): Darmok. Not long ago, you saw your father pass through your room with a pine box. He went into your land. Darmok: Okay. Can I follow him? calamitousClotho (GM): Yeah that's fine. Rubi: Rubi knocks on darmoks door Kolena: Merrow pulls out his smartphone and messages Libby. "@SO: Your boyfriend is being an asshole. Acenia is in danger. All bets are off." calamitousClotho (GM): Merrow, Libby responds. "@AA: You're in my world now, boy. You had best get to her before I do." Vyllen: "Erisio how do you feel about your Sister having sex with a much older clown?" Kolena: "@SO: I intend to." Erisio: "I do not know what you are talking about Brother!" Kolena: Merrow drops the connection with Libby, and messages Scarlet. Jack H..: "You are so red we could light the way with your face." F/T @LL Fate gets down to business, using investigate to find the missing troll, looking for tracks or anything similar. Fate: if i may Erisio: Eri: "Shut up! We have to find her!" Kolena: "@RC: Acenia is in danger. We are trying to rescue her. We know you probably can't help from where you are, but if anything you can do can help, now would be the time." "@RC: Otherwise, we've got the entire team focused on rescuing her." calamitousClotho (GM): RC @ AA; Let me see what I can do. Fate: LL when ready, I will roll investigate calamitousClotho (GM): go ahead sorry everyone talks at once Fate: rolling 4df+3 ( - 0 + 0 )+3 = 3 i know thats on fate Kolena: Kolena and Merrow both have +1 in Investigate. Can they Aid Another on Fate's roll? calamitousClotho (GM): i suppose Kolena: Or rather, just Kolena. Merrow was busy with his texting. Rubi: Rubi's just watching fate. she wants the destination not the journey. calamitousClotho (GM): that's fine. Fate: i think you guys need to roll to do an Aid? calamitousClotho (GM): yeah you do Kolena: (( Oh, I thought it was just a +1 automatically ) rolling 4dF+1 ( - - 0 + )+1 = 0 So no bonus from me. Merrow's not. Fate: (aight so that's a +3 from fate on investigate)) Kolena: Since he's busy. Fate: (one hour remainsEzekiel Norton (talk) DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN)) Rubi: its the final countdown Fate: LL? calamitousClotho (GM): hang on on the phone Fate: gotcha Jack H..: It's normal phone right, i mean it's not wednesday calamitousClotho (GM): ((Fate what were you looking for? Fate: any way to track where Balish went footprints, broken twigs, whatever calamitousClotho (GM): yeah you see a note addressed to Rubi written in purple ink F/T Fate gives it to Rubi. "you probs want this" Rubi: "I probably dont " Queen Rubi Rubi takes it Fate: Fate: "its to you fucker" "damn just take it" Vyllen: "It's probably a lover letter" calamitousClotho (GM): RC @AA: I interceded with him on your behalf. Vyllen: *love Rubi: "Chill out fate it was my sarcastic attitude. Lets hope it is i need a new gentleman caller" Rubi reads it out loud then looks at both sides to see if that was it calamitousClotho (GM): Rubi, the letter informs you that if you would like Acenia back, all Humans and half humans are required to meet in the Auditorium with Balish. Erisio: Erisio and Melnia nod Lily: "Wow, that's DEFINITELY not a trap." Erisio: Erisio: "Yeah, but what else do we do?" Miloko: "t-this is bad!?" Rubi: "Hmm..." Rubi rubs her chin Lily: "Go get Acenia?" Fate: could I find anything else to possibly lead us to her? calamitousClotho (GM): no Fate: Damn Lily: "Fuck his stupid purge, there're 20-something of us and 1 of him, no matter how good he is." Tethys: "| That's obviously a trap. We should just find Acenia. |" Rubi: "Alright we need a plan im not going in there with that homicidal maniac without one" Enzo: Enzo looks up from staring off into the Abyss and shakes his head, "No I don't think I'll be going there." Erisio: "So we go to the auditorium and fuck his shit up?" Erisio asks Jack H..: "Can't risk him snapping against her out of simple rage, We need to go, YOU need to go get her. Niadis, That phone,you were trying to contact Acenia right?" Kolena: "I cannot tell the humans and half-humans to go into what is very obviously a trap when I myself do not have my head on the chopping block. But if you do, you will have my gratitude." "And if you end up having to kill Balish and evoke Libby's ire, you will hear no complaints from me." "I will continue searching for Acenia." "Regardless." Erisio: "Dude I don't care, I just want to get my sister" Kolena: "Yes, Heston, I was." Vyllen: "Whats up with her and that douche anyways?" Miloko: "I w-will f-follow my s-sister? w-whatever her j-judgement may be?" Jack H..: "Does she have one as old as the one you have?" Kolena: "Yes." Vyllen: "Hey Jack, we could probably preform a trace on Acenia's phone. Assuming signals and such work like I think they do..." Rubi: "I'm going in... but... id like a troll to come with in case something goes really bad. preferably with guns" Vyllen: "I'll go!" Jack H..: "These were old-ass analogue phones, you can triangulate were she is using a computer with wifi. Vyllen is right." Erisio: "I'm going" Melnia: "M-Me too" Kolena: "Fine, then please do it." Lily: "Me too." Fate: "I don't have any other leads." Fate: "but i dont like this" Tethys: "| I've got no searching skills, but a lot of fighting ones. I can come back with the humans. |" Kolena: We're now on Darmok's planet, right? Is Darmok still there? Jack H..: "I have to go, Balish may flip if any of us is missing, Vyllen is surprisingly good with computers, he can handle it without issue." Rubi: "Well then thats settled. Vyllen when we get back could you talk to the auditorium cameras?" "i'd like to know if anything is going on in there before we go head first" Tethys: "| Eh, maybe I'll go with the search party though. |" "| More exciting, less dying to clowns. |" Vyllen: "Yeah sure. Maybe I can watch the whole thing from the observation room? THis place probably has one of those, right?" Rubi: Rubi nods" and if it looks like hes about to kill one of us just pop a shot to startle him" Jack H..: "We should start moving, NOW, there's not a lot of oxigen on a closed box." calamitousClotho (GM): 42 minutes Rubi: "...yes sorry lets go." Mari H.: Mari sighs a little. "Well, we'd best get to the Auditorium, then." She decaploges her wrench, and sets off towards the meeting place, not looking to see if anyone follows. Tethys: "| Let's triangulate the thing. How do we do that. |" Enzo: Follows Mari, not entirely sure what's going on. Tethys: "| Vyllen. Triangulate. |" Lily: Lily grumbles but heads with the human group. Vyllen: Vyllen pulls out his phone Right then Rubi: "Vyllen do that first" Vyllen: "" Erisio: Erisio and Melnia are following along Vyllen: Rolling computers to ping Acenia I guess? Miloko: Miloko follows her sister calamitousClotho (GM): Go ahead. Vyllen: rolling 4df+4 ( + + + + )+4 = 8 calamitousClotho (GM): Are you rolling Rapport to ask the Base network? OH SHIT well Acenia's in the Auditorium on the stage. Vyllen: "Shes in the Auditorium. On stage." Kolena: "Fine. Then that answers our question for us." Rubi: "shit all right lets all go" Tethys: "| Okay, change of plans, we're all going to the auditorium. |" Kolena: Merrow marches off to the auditorium, not even caring if anyone follows him. Rubi: Rubi heads back to base heading just outside the auditorium doors Tethys: Tethys follows along, near the front with her hookshots ready. Jack H..: "All right people, you heard the kukri! RUN!" Vyllen: "Let's all go then... SHit just got real." Erisio: Melnia and Erisio follow along Kolena: On his way, Merrow messages Sami F/T Fate texts the others. "come on assholes to the auditorium" Kolena: "@Sami: Balish is in the auditorium, alive. Possibly not for long if he's permanently hurt Acenia or tries to hurt the humans. You should probably decide which side you're on now." He CC's The Condesce on this. Rubi: Rubi texts vyllen AC: You up there yet? Fate: can we be in the auditorum yet? :3 calamitousClotho (GM): yes. Vyllen: Oh right, should I ask to find where he security room is? Or am I just making my way there? calamitousClotho (GM): As you enter the auditorium, you see a wooden coffin on stage, lying on the ground. Balish is sitting atop it, smoking a cigar, and playing with his phone. you should if you wnat to go there Fate: Fate takes a position in the back of the room, trying to scope it out. Vyllen: I'm going there. :3 Miloko: "s-stay b-behind me, s-sister?" Lily: "You sick FUCK," Lily hisses. calamitousClotho (GM): You recognize most of the other Parents' phones in a pile on the floor next to him. Jack H..: Including sami's? calamitousClotho (GM): yes Jack H..: Mother fucker Kolena: "I figured." calamitousClotho (GM): regularly Lily: and doir's? Rubi: "Balish come on. youve been pushing the kids too much over your stupid xenophobia" calamitousClotho (GM): yes. Jack H..: SON OF A BITCH Enzo: roll Notice for the most accessible hanging chandelier Vyllen: Gonna roll a rapport to ask for directions F/T Fate deploys and gets into a good spot to fire from. Lily: Lily's eyes lock on to her dad's phone. She's going to retrieve that if it's the last thing she does. calamitousClotho (GM): Enzo, this is a military base, not a hotel. Chandeliers are uncommon to say the least Enzo: ceiling fan? calamitousClotho (GM): Plenty of those. What's your kind? Tethys: May I put Born Bodyguard on Lily? calamitousClotho (GM): You may, Tethys. Roll Vyllen. Kolena: Did Darmok follow us by the way? Jack H..: This is an auditorim right? Is there hanging lights and walking stuff on the roof? Vyllen: rolling 4df+2 ( + 0 + 0 )+2 = 4 calamitousClotho (GM): is everyone but Vyllen here? Erisio: yea Darmok: I did. Kolena: Okay. Enzo: spintosskind, sort of improvised weapon pulled from the ceiling Vyllen: "Hey Cammy, tell me where to find the security dealie." calamitousClotho (GM): Press 1 if you are in auditorium. Press 2 if you are Vyllen. Erisio: 1 Kolena: 1 Lily: 1 Vyllen: 2 Rubi: 1 Enzo: 1 Miloko: 1 Jack H..: 1 Fate: 1 Acenia: 1 Tethys: 1 Acenia: Dani 1 calamitousClotho (GM): Very good. Fate: Thiago is not. Mari H.: 2 calamitousClotho (GM): Mari's going with Vyllen, then? Vyllen: Dammit Mari Mari H.: Yes. Acenia: DANI FOLLOWS FATE AND PULLS OUT A HANDFUL OF FIREWORKS Vyllen: Mari can come :3 calamitousClotho (GM): Vyllen, they direct you to a booth across the hall from Darmok's room. That is labelled "SECURITY" and has been SINCE BEFORE YOU BROKE INTO THE ARMORY Vyllen: He wasn't there for that =P "Righty then," He sits down in the computer chair, if any, and pushes his shades up his nose, "Let's rock." calamitousClotho (GM): Vyllen and Mari, i'm going to narrarate what's happening in the Auditorium If either of you would like to act let me know. Balish gives the group of humans a mock Salute. Lily: Lily returns it with a one-fingered one of her own. Rubi: Rubi gives him a one...damn it lily Fate: "i dont like this" Vyllen: Kk, now are there any weapons we can interact with in the Auditorium? calamitousClotho (GM): No. Vyllen: Heheheh calamitousClotho (GM): Balish hits a button on a remote control. The doors to the Auditorium lock. Vyllen and Mari, you see a light below the auditorium monitor switch on. It's labelled "LOCKDOWN". Fate: override that shit Vyllen Vyllen: "Oh shit, he's locking the doors." Mari H.: "Yes, I can see that. Can you override from here?" Mari asks tensely. Vyllen: CAN I bypass this lockdown? Balish: "Let's make this quick, shall we?" Lily: "Ave, paganus. Moritori te salutant." Balish: ((you can try. Either talk to the computers or try to bypass it. Kolena: "AGGARO. YOU ARE A STAIN ON THE SPECIES." Rubi: Rubi snaps her fingers sending out her battlebot Tiny. "Super quick" Vyllen: rolling 4df+4 ( 0 - + - )+4 = 3 Fate: fate is lining up aimed shot, plz need roll investigate Vyllen: computers, "Not letting this shit getting locked down." Balish: ((WE HAVEN'T ENTERED COMBAT ROUNDS WOULD YOU FUCKING LIKE TO LOL)) Kolena: "IT WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE TO FIND ANYONE I WOULD BE MORE ASHAMED OF TO CALL MY FATHER." Erisio: noooo Fate: not sure Vyllen: oh oops Kolena: "IF YOU HARM THE HUMANS HERE, I FULLY INTEND THAT ONLY ONE OF US WILL SURVIVE THIS ENCOUNTER." Rubi: no shes just summoning tiny Balish: Vyllen, you can't bypass it with that low of a computers Rubi: for defense. like a good body guard Vyllen: T_T Tethys: I'd like to grab the remote control with a grappling hook. Balish: That's all combat Vyllen: Dammit... Tethys: Ah, okay. Vyllen: "Dammit..." Tethys: Let's combat it up, guys. Balish: Let's roll athletics Lily: rolling 4df ( 0 + + - ) = 1 Balish: rolling 4df+6 ( + - + + )+6 = 8 Jack H..: How many lights are in here? Fate: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 - + - )+2 = 1 Tethys: rolling 4df+3 ( - - + 0 )+3 = 2 Kolena: "SO PLEASE. TELL ME I HAVE MISREAD YOUR INTENTIONS HERE." Erisio: Erisio Kolena: "THAT YOU ARE NOT BETRAYING TROLLDOM YET AGAIN." Erisio: rolling 4df+4 ( - - - - )+4 = 0 Enzo: rolling 4df+2 ( - 0 + + )+2 = 3 Erisio: Melnia Kolena: MERROW: Erisio: rolling 4df+1 ( + - 0 + )+1 = 2 Kolena: rolling 4dF+0 ( 0 0 + 0 )+0 = 1 Rubi: rolling 4df ( + - 0 + ) = 1 Kolena: KOLENA: rolling 4dF+4 ( 0 0 - + )+4 = 4 Acenia: rolling 4df+3 Dani ( 0 + - 0 )+3 = 3 Jack H..: rolling 4df ( + 0 0 0 ) = 1 Miloko: rolling 4df+1 ( + - - - )+1 = -1 Darmok: rolling 4df+2 ( + - 0 0 )+2 = 2 Balish: Okay Balish yawns and pulls out a gun, firing it at Jack. rolling 4df+4 ( 0 - + + )+4 = 5 Roll athletics to dodge Kolena: "WELL THAT ANSWERS THAT THEN. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HIDE BEHIND YOUR ALIEN PATRON ANYMORE, AGGARO, YOU STUPID GRUB." Jack H..: I spend a fate point to invoke "Scientific Action Soldier" Can i do that? Balish: sure! Erisio: Now you can roll with a +2 Jack H..: rolling 4df+2 ( + + + + )+2 = 6 Balish: Jack, you manage to dodge easily, but your sprite arrives, attempting to shield you. Everyone in the room who is part human, please roll Physique. Lily: rolling 4df+1 ( 0 - - + )+1 = 0 Darmok: rolling 4df+3 ( - - + + )+3 = 3 Erisio: rolling 4df+3 ( + 0 - + )+3 = 4 Jack H..: only PART human? full humans don't? Fate: rolling 4df+1 ( + + + - )+1 = 3 Balish: full humans do too Jack H..: rolling 4df ( - - - 0 ) = -3 Rubi: rolling 4df+1 ( 0 - - 0 )+1 = -1 Acenia: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 0 0 + )+2 = 3 FANI DANI Balish: If you are full human, and you rolled less than 4, please press 1 Fate: 1 Rubi: 1 Jack H..: 1 Balish: If you are half human and got less than 3 please press 1 as well Lily: 1 Rubi: 1 Balish: Okay. Fate, Jack, Rubi, and Lily You can all add the aspect: INFECTED to your sheets. Fate: Fuuuuck myyyyy liiiiiife Balish: Kolena, it's your action. Kolena: Kolena is going to roll Empathy against his Deceive to try and figure out Balish's trouble. Because this is relevant to her past as a troll, I am spending a fate point to invoke her WRAPPED AROUND MY FINGER aspect. rolling 4dF+3 ( + - + - )+3 = 3 Balish: Balish will invoke his aspect Grand Highblood. rolling 4df+6 ( 0 - 0 - )+6 = 4 Enzoooo Vyllen: Spending another FP to talk to the computer, if I can, "Please. Please. Open the fucking doors" Balish: roll rapport Vyllen: rolling 4df+4 ( - 0 0 + )+4 = 4 Balish: The computer will end the lockdown for you happily, Vyllen. At the end this round it will open. ENZOOOOOOO Enzo: Wha? Fate: ((your turn buddy) Kolena: And if we don't free Acenia in three minutes, she dead. Fate: well if we can jump to fate's turn, she'll live Mari H.: Mari searches frantically for the button for the loudspeakers. Enzo: Throws body against the coffin Mari H.: rolling 4df+2 ( - 0 - - )+2 = -1 Balish: Mari you don't see it. Enzo, please roll athletics. Enzo: rolling 4df+2 ( - 0 0 0 )+2 = 1 Mari H.: "Damn. Can you see the button for the loudspeakers?" Mari asks Vyllen irritably. Balish: Balish allows it. Vyllen: "Uh..." Balish: You easily bust open Acenia's coffin, throwing yourself across her body as Balish stands up. You become tangled in the piles of vines that have surrounded her. Vyllen: "Oh shit." Balish: Dani! Vyllen: Gonna try and find that fucking button Acenia: DANI IS SO FIRE Jack H..: "See, this is the part where the chineese cartoons are telling me where this is going" Lily: "Whoa-oh, here she fucking comes. Jesus." Vyllen: dammit lily Acenia: Dani wants to use her mortarkind to attack! The stage. Cause fire. That would be fun. Balish: Roll it bb Acenia: rolling 4df+2 STRIFE ( 0 0 + - )+2 = 2 Balish: BALISH DODGE rolling 4df+4 ( 0 + - 0 )+4 = 4 Vyllen: Can I attempt to find the thing now? :o Balish: Acenia's unconscious ENZO DODGE! Enzo: rolling 4df ( - - + 0 ) = -1 Balish: Enzo, take 3 physical stress, Acenia take 2. Then you take 1 Mari H.: You will have to roll investigate, Vyllen. Balish: Tethys! Vyllen: rolling 4df ( + + + 0 ) = 3 holy shit Balish: Vyllen found the thing Tethys: I will attempt to grapple Enzo and Acenia and pull them off the burning stage. Vyllen: "Right here!" Tethys: Using Hook Hotshot. rolling 4df+4 ( + - - - )+4 = 2 rolling 4df+4 ( 0 - 0 + )+4 = 4 Balish: Roll Athletics, Enzo Acenia, unconscious, relents. Tethys: "| Don't dodge this, I'm helping you! |" Enzo: rolling 4df+2 ( + + + - )+2 = 4 relents then Balish: Enzo takes 2 damage Acenia takes 4 oh none because 2nd Fate: Fate's Turn I think. Fate scurries to a place where she can take cover and get a good shot. Building advantage with Strife: Vantage Point.... Deploying. rolling 4df+23 ( 0 - - - )+23 = 20 woops rolling 4df+2 ( 0 - + + )+2 = 3 Balish: There we go. Fate: fatfinger Balish: Balish takes the three damage. Fate: no no Balish: oh? Fate: im building an advantage Balish: oh well then enjoy it Fate: yea Balish: MERROW! Kolena: Can Merrow make it to Acenia on this turn? Balish: Yes Kolena: Merrow spends a Fate Point to use his IMPERIAL EDICT, shouting to Tethys: "NAGISA! GET ACENIA OUT OF THERE NOW!" Darmok: i think you skipped me. Balish: I did, sorry, let Merrow finish then you go. Darmok: k Tethys: Tethys pulls them both to herself, out of the fire/away from Balish. roll? Balish: yes. Physiques. 2 of them Tethys: rolling 4df+3 ( + 0 + 0 )+3 = 5 rolling 4df+3 ( + 0 - 0 )+3 = 3 Balish: Tethys gives a sharp twist with her arms, and Enzo and Acenia are pulled from the stage, into the chairs, taking 2 physical stress each. Jack? Jack H..: I'm here, wasn't darmok gonna go first? Balish: right sorry... Jack H..: I mean you DID skip him. Darmok: Darmok cracks his fingers, and rushes Jack's Sprite. "Patient Zero, the Plague Commences!" Balish: Roll Strife. Darmok: rolling 4df+4 ( + + - - )+4 = 4 Jack H..: Do i roll to get in his way?I can right? Fate: jack disconnected Balish: ughhhh... Fate: isayfuckit Balish: Yeah Betzy will use her extra FUCKING INCORPOREAL And Darmok will fall through her, k? Darmok: ok. Balish: Skipping Jack, Rubi Rubi: "Hey we got acenia should we get the fuck out of here? I dont think we can take on balish right now" Lily: ya d/c'ed Balish: We moved on, Jack. She's incorporeal anyway Jack H..: That's cool, no issue Kolena: "I DON'T KNOW, I HAVE A FAIRLY STRONG DESIRE TO CULL AGGARO AT THE MOMENT." Jack H..: Can i just assume that i spent my turn using my "Situational awareness" Stunt? Kolena: "OBVIOUSLY I CAN'T DO THAT ALONE, AND I CAN'T ASK THE REST OF YOU TO STICK AROUND FOR THIS NOW." Balish: sure! Jack H..: Thanks. Erisio: "Hey, we got acey, let's bounce" Tethys: "| If we attack Balish, Libby will attack us. Let's just grab Acenia and get out. |" Kolena: "FUCK LIBBY. FUCK LIBBY RIGHT IN HER NOOK." Lily: "Gonna have to go with Thetz on this, man." Kolena: "BUT PERHAPS A TACTICAL RETREAT IS WORTH DISCUSSING ANYWAY." Miloko: "y-yeah, we s-should l-leave and get c-commander h-heston?" Lily: "And she really wouldn't appreciate that. She's already got a boyfriend, and twinks don't really do black romance." Jack H..: "Getting my mother WOULD be the best idea now, If anyone can get that son of a bitch done is her." Lily: "OK, great, so, escape. The doors are blocked." Kolena: "LIKE WE CAN EVEN DEPEND ON HESTON TAKING OUR SIDE INSTEAD OF THIS FUCKHOLE'S." Vyllen: Grab the adults phones pls Lily: "If only we had someone working on getting those open," she says flatly. Rubi: "Lily... we got a walking tank. Tiny Smash the doors down!" Vyllen: "Fuck you lily!" Vyllen shouts at the screen Balish: As tiny approaches the door it opens with a click. almost like someone ended the Lockdown. Vyllen: Can I turn on the Speakers now :D Balish: Melnia. Lily: "Hey, lookit that. Never doubted you for a sec, 8-bit." Balish: Lily go for it melnia you are after lily Vyllen: "You're fucking welcome assholes." Fate: am I the only one that pretypes their actions Kolena: "IF WE SURVIVE THIS, ECTRIX, I'LL OFFER YOU A KNIGHTHOOD." Vyllen: "Kay cool!" Lily: pass Balish: Erisio, then Melnia go go Erisio: Erisio is going to grab acenia and run Balish: PHysique. Erisio: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 + + + )+3 = 6 Kolena: "YOU TOO, ETRORS." Balish: Erisio, you easily toss her over your shoulder, and rush out the door. Vyllen: Vyllen raises his hand for a high-five from Mari Balish: Melnia Mari H.: Mari leaves him hanging. Erisio: Melnia: "Ok guys, can we like, go now? " Vyllen: "O-O-Okay..." Balish: Miloko Erisio: (Melnia just leaves too, urging others to follow)) Balish: MILOKO Miloko: gonna stealth rolling 4df+3 ( 0 + + 0 )+3 = 5 Balish: Miloko, you're stealthed. Balish is distrcted. Balish stands, and presses a few buttons on his phone, and winks out of existence. Kolena~! Kolena: Kolena looks around in confusion. F/T Fate looks up and makes an annoyed expression. Lily: Lily takes the opportunity to grab Doirdad's phone from the pile. Fate: She undeploys her weapon and Captchalogues it. Vyllen: Grab the others you shit Fate: Fate turns to Dani. "Well that was bullshit." Kolena: Merrow goes out to check on Acenia and attempt First Aid until someone better at it comes along. "DOES ANYONE KNOW FIRST AID?" Acenia: rolling 4df+4 ( - - - - )+4 = 0 Miloko: "I do?" Erisio: Melnia raises her hands slightly *Hand "I-I do, slightly" Acenia: spending a fate point. Balish: kk dani Acenia: Dani approaches the Stage to admire her handiwork. Fate: Fate: "that shits hot dani" Acenia: Dani:"Inorite?" Lily: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 0 0 0 )+3 = 3 Erisio: And meanwhile Rubi: rubi wanders to fate and dani "Can't say I ever liked stages" Lily: Lily scoops up every single phone she can get her hands on and hightails it off the stage. Tethys: "| What the shit are you doing Lily |" Fate: Fate: "cant you like grab that bitch" Acenia: Dani: "Regardless of Box Princess and Ass-Clown, I'm always down for destroying things that place people above others." She smiles ear to ear as the flames reflect in her eye. Fate: "hookshot guuuurl" Acenia: Dani: "What. No. Idiots gonna die." Miloko: "why are we s-still h-here?" Vyllen: So can Vyllen head down to the Auditorium? Rubi: "im wondering why the sprinkler system hasnt kicked in yet..." Balish: Give me a fucking minute Vyllen: Okay then Tethys: "| Yes, hello, hookshot 'guuuurl' here. No, I'm not gonna grab her, she can do what she wants. |" Balish: Lily, you grab all the phones. Roll Will again to not be PARALYZED BY FEAR before you jump through the flames into the group. Lily: rolling 4df+3 ( + + - 0 )+3 = 4 Balish: Lily, you jump through the fire, and tumble into Dani. Tethys: "| Eight point five, nice landing. |" Jack H..: "Give her an extra point five for the fire added bonus." Lily: Lily giggles breathily out of adrenaline and fear. "Got the phones." Tethys: "| Oh, right, nine points then. |" Balish: Okay now Acenia: Dani smacks Lily on the back. "GREAT JOB" Balish: Checking up on what everyone's doing Rubi: Rubi is chilling by dani wishing she had marshmallows Enzo: I'm taking two damage and one minor consequence: burns or do I need to take more? Lily: Lily is checking to make sure her dad's phone is OK and planning to take a very long detour to the commissary. Balish: tht's fine enzo Yes your dad's phone is fine. Vyllen: Well, assuming Vyllen saw Lily grab the phones, he's headed to the Auditorium, and to humble brag Fate: Fate is chillin near Dani. Thiago has gone back to his room. Erisio: Erisio and Melnia are outside the auditorium with the unconscious witch Vyllen: Oh wait, but then Lily is apparently on her way to the commissary... Erisio: Possibly coming back inside if they heard that Balish had left Balish: okay Everyone is leaving the FLAMING WRECKAGE of the AUDITORIUM? Erisio: Think so Acenia: Dani: "Seriously, Nice stunt." She swings her arm around Lily. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Enzo: Leaves the auditorium Lily: "I'm the BEST idiot," she says, grinning. "And also a hungry idiot. Y'wanna grab a bite at the commissary?" Acenia: Dani: "Sure! You like pulled pork?" Enzo: Looks over at Tethys, sighing gently "Thank you for not just letting me die, which was well within your ability to do." Fate: yes\ Lily: "Love it." Tethys: "| You're welcome, Enzo. |" Enzo: Looks away "I wouldn't have blamed you if you did." Tethys: "| No, I have this thing called 'morals'. |" Acenia: Acenia blinks and coughs a few times. She sits up, the vines following. Erisio: "Acey!" Acenia: She looks around and pokes a few of the blossoms. Kolena: "Acenia. Are you all right?" Rubi: "Well that was interesting... Does anyone need me or can i see if balish was dumb enough to keep the armory open? Acenia: Acenia cannot talk to you. It looks like there are a lot of vines in her mouth. and her nose. Lily: "Eugh. That's fucking grody." Kolena: Can she nod though? =P Erisio: "Acey! I like the vines!" Acenia: she is probably not considering it Erisio: He's smiling happily Tethys: "| Nice plant in your face. |" Miloko: "eww!?" Miloko hides behind Darmok so she doesn't have to see this Lily: "Can you...get those out of you somehow, maybe?" Acenia: Acenia pulls on the vines a little bit and they start to retract and uncurl from within her, settling themselves in a now more threatening seeming flower crown around her witch hat. Darmok: Darmok shrugs and checks Miloko for burns and cuts. Kolena: "I had no idea that crown could do that." Erisio: "Oh man! So coool!" Kolena: "Are you okay?" Lily: Lily grimaces. "Weird. And also strangely fascinating." Acenia: Acenia coughs a bit more before brushing herself off and standing up. "Why are you all here?" Tethys: "| Throwing a party. |" Kolena: "Aggaro threatened to kill you if we didn't show up." "Erisio said you were unconscious." Rubi: "something tells me hes still got us beat somehow." Acenia: Acenia pinches the bridge of her nose. Rubi: Rubi growls under her breath Tethys: Tethys goes over to Kolena. "| Sup, Kol, you okay? |" Erisio: "You ok Acey?" Kolena: "Of course he has. We knew it was a trap when we went into it. I told you all you didn't have to come with me." Vyllen: "Can't keep down clowns..." Rubi: "Yeah but he said he wouldve killed her... which it kinda seems like she wouldve died in that container Kolena: Kolena is currently sitting in a corner, and shrugs. Acenia: "I know most of you are half-trolls as well, but maybe you should read up on quadrants more." Tethys: Tethys sits next to her and listens to the conversation going on. Fate: Fate: "so like why did he want all the humans and shit Acenia: "He gathered all of you?!??!" Rubi: "Yep. all of us here now" Rubi gets salmonwich. rubi eats salmonwich Acenia: "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!! MERROW WHY DID YOU LET THEM DO THAT?!!" Kolena: "Don't play this off Acenia. He's a highblood, and known to have been taken by the Madness before. The fact that you are his kismesis in no way protects you from him murdering you." Fate: "yea whats the deal" f Erisio: "Acenia, what's going on?" Acenia: "YOU KNOW HE'S STILL FOLLOWING THE PLAN!" Fate: "what plan" Rubi: "Uhh?" Lily: "The plan to kill the humans and half-bloods? But we all survived." Acenia: Dani is still in the auditorium. she is tossing sparklers into the fire and giggling. Fate: "whoa wtf" Kolena: Merrow starts getting angry. "What would you have me do?! Assume that he wouldn't have the globes to go through with his bluff?" Acenia: Acenia grumbles and grabs Merrow's hand. "We need to talk" Kolena: "I told them they didn't have to follow me. It killed me to even say it!" Lily: "OK, no, what are you talking about. Being cryptic NEVER LEADS TO ANYTHING GOOD." "EVER." Fate: "yo like what was that remote thing cmon" Miloko: "we c-chose to c-come h-here?" Enzo: "We took the risk" Darmok: Darmok shrugs, braiding a lock of Miloko's hair. Kolena: "But I had to come myself. I had to assume he would make good on his threat." Fate: "nobody told me about the psycho troll" Vyllen: "So Lily, about those phones." Vyllen hath arrived... again? Rubi: "So... whats this virus?" Jack H..: "By the way, What was up with you screaming and trying to attack Betz bro?" Acenia: Acenia tries to drag Merrow away so they can speak privately. Fate: "virus?!" Lily: She gestures to the pile. "Help yourself." She takes a fancy-looking smartphone off the top. "This one's mine, though." Fate: "yo" Kolena: Merrow allows himself to be dragged away, but doesn't look happy about it. Vyllen: "I still need to search it." Lily: "Virus?" Darmok: Darmok Shrugs. "Patient Zero, the plague begins." He kisses Miloko's temple. Erisio: Melnia perks up. "Do you have dad's phone?" Fate: "someone mind explainin this shit? plague?" Lily: "The...oh God. Shit." Enzo: "Would it behoove us to test all the humans/half humans? " Balish: ((i'm bailing losers. Rubi: "I remember them talking about it when balish was in the infirmary. something about a virus to kill the mutants and humans Lily: "Shit. SHIT. FUCK." Lily looks increasingly more panicked. Jack H..: "Oh right, I prototyped a Dead virus into the kernel. Engineered to kill humans by balish" Lily: "THAT'S WHY HE LOCKED THE DOORS. THAT'S WHY HE SHOT JACK FIRST." Fate: "oh fuck" "no cmon" Tethys: Tethys gets up and joins them. "| This is not good. |" Erisio: Erisio: "Dude I feel fine" Jack H..: "So what? I Matrix'd that shit. Didn't even scratch me." Fate: "nobody thought to mention this?" Vyllen: "Now you shits before we get all sentimental and grabby, we need to inspect and analyze these. They probably have some super secret adult bullshit." Lily: Her stomach growls, and she looks down at it as if it is her death knell. "I'm hungry," she says, faintly. Enzo: Stands folding his arms "We may already be affected..." Erisio: "Aw what's up Lily? Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" Tethys: Tethys offers Lily a packet of Oreos. Lily: "No. Stay back. You especially, Erisio." Rubi: "Welp ill tell you what im going to do... Wheres thiago?" Vyllen: "I think it may be human 'shark week'." Tethys: "| Want some oreos? |" Lily: She pulls out the phone. "I need to contact Libby right fucking now." Fate: Fate rushes back. into the Audtorium. "DANI" Erisio: "Huh? Whazzup?" Enzo: Looks to the other humans and half humans "Should we quarantine ourselves?" Erisio: Erisio looks like a kicked puppy Tethys: "| No? No oreos? I'm gonna eat these oreos then. |" Miloko: "why him, sis?" Rubi: "Hes got rum" Erisio: "I do not!" Rubi: "Seeing how it doesnt matter I might as well let loose a bit." Lily: "It's not that." She looks at them all. "I'm infected." "Or at least there's a pretty damn good chance I am." Enzo: "What makes you sure?" Erisio: "Dude I still feel fine..." Miloko: "d-don't die, sis? p-please?" Lily: "I'm hungry," she says simply, and goes back to tapping away at the phone. Rubi: "Well im a sylph of life? It'd be ironic if i died." Miloko: "and d-don't g-give up e-either?" Jack H..: "That's not how irony works.It would be ironic if YOU killed someone." Enzo: He blinks a few time "Lily, are you implying your have an...unnatural hunger?" Tethys: "| No, that's not ironic either. |" "| It'd be ironic if a virus intended to kill people actually healed them. |" Lily: She raises an eyebrow. "An 'unnatural hunger'?" Erisio: Melnia looks like she's choosing between running away and speaking up "U-Um guys...?" Jack H..: "We are not discussing irony in front of a fucking half-arsoned stage. Let's just get the hell out of here and get something to eat, All that running around and Matrixing shit got me hungry." Rubi: "no no. thats premeditated coulrocide" Tethys: "| Yes, quiet person I don't know? |" Vyllen: Vyllen takes the pile of phones, leaving Doir's. regretfully. Erisio: "I-I'm a troll in body, s-so I can't be infected, s-so I'd be happy to do ch-check ups on people..." Rubi: "Hey vyllen i doubt it but if my mothers phone is in there i'd like it" Lily: "You've got human in you. You're not safe." Rubi: "Just give it to me later" Tethys: "| What does that even mean? |" Jack H..: "Same here, Mother's phone had a lot of info that's classified." Enzo: Coughs then shifts feeling less sure "Well, one would deem a hunger for flesh unnatural; If you crave something like that, it would be odd at the very least to me." Tethys: "| 'In body'? |" Miloko: "I'll h-help? I'm f-full t-troll as w-well?" Erisio: "Lily don't be silly, I'm only human in mind and spirit, a disease meant to infect humans can't harm me" Vyllen: "Alright Ruubs Darmok: i gotta go. Night. Tethys: "| Oh, crap, you're one of those weeaboos aren't you. |" Vyllen: "I'll leave you all with your respective parent phones in due time. Rubi: night Tethys: night Vyllen: " Enzo: night Vyllen: Night Lily: "I dunno who all else in here is infected, so if I manage to wrangle a cure from Libby all us hummuses should take it. I'll let you know when I've got something cooked up." Erisio: "Wh-What? N"o I'm not a weaboo *" Enzo: "if at least to build anti-bodies" Rubi: "That would be great considering half the reason we didnt kill him was for libby to not be angry at us" Vyllen: "Weaboo trash." Erisio: "Wh-Why are you being so mean..." Jack H..: "HEY! Leave the chineese cartoon fan alone, They are great animators." Lily: "Guys stop picking on Erisio he doesn't specialize in genetics." Erisio: Uh, they're talking to Melnia Tethys: "| We're mean to people who are different and don't fit into society's roles, Weeaboo. It's a rule. |" Lily: oh whupsie Miloko: "V-Vyllen, shut up!" Erisio: "B-But..." Melnia looks like she's about to cry Tethys: "| Anyway, who are you? Don't think we've formally met. |" Erisio: "M-M-Mar-... M-Melnia..." Tethys: "| Oh, don't cry, I'm only teasing. |" Tethys gives her a 'light' shoulder punch. Jack H..: "Look at that Vyllen, you made her cry, fucking congratulations." Miloko: "you n-need a hug?" to Melnia Vyllen: "No, don't cry, I was just joking!" Jack H..: "You asshole." Lily: "Yeah, well, great fucking job there, 8-bit." Tethys: "| Hey, I spoke to you the other day, didn't I? Tethys, nice to re-meet you. |" Erisio: She wipes her eyes hurriedly. "Y-Yeah" Vyllen: "Shut the fuck up, get an original nickname." Enzo: Pats Melina's shoulder "Don't let them get you down." Vyllen: "It's practically cheating!" Lily: "Leave Mary alone, K? This is a big deal for her and she don't appreciate being called weeaboo trash even if it is a joke 'cause you're making fun of who she is." Miloko: "j-just l-leave?" Erisio: "Th-Thanks for the offer Miloko, but I'm good" "I have to be strong for this game, I can't be a liability" Rubi: Rubi headbutts the table again Vyllen: "Motherfucker..." Vyllen shrugs and walks off, feeling like a nice pile of shit. Tethys: "| Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be an asset rather than a liability. |" Erisio: "I-I think I'm gonna head back to my room... Pester me if you need me..." Miloko: "w-what a p-prick?" Lily: "Enh, he doesn't mean to be." Tethys: "| Goodbye. Sorry for calling you a weeaboo. |" Erisio: Melnia walks off in the direction of her room/LOPAP. before she disappears from view she wipes her eyes again Rubi: Rubi's head doesnt raise but she lets a finger up "hes actually a pretty cool guy" Lily: "What are you even doing over there." Enzo: Frowns lightly, walking back to his cell, holding the singed elbows of his coat. Erisio: Erisio sighs. "I'm gonna ditch too, talk to me if you need anything. Oh! And if you're human/half human, talk to people through text, to avoid accidental infection" "Just an idea" Jack H..: Nodding to his sprite, he took out a ration and started muching on it as he walked towards his room. Lily: "Yeah, that's good. Also keep me posted about any weird symptoms you get." Tethys: "| If your piss starts burning, come find me. I've got some medicine that can cure that. |" Miloko: "I'll b-bring p-people f-food if t-they ask? so as to k-keep q-quarantine?" Tethys: She sighs. "| You will not have to learn from your mistakes like I did. |" Rubi: Rubi gets up and heads to her room. not talking to anyone Tethys: Tethys shrugs and walks back to her room. "| Later, losers. |" Jack H..: Look at that, no one died. That's a win right? Lily: Lily heads to the commissary as she planned to do in the first place.